Miwa
Perfil thumb|310px|miwa *'Nombre:' ミワ *'Nombre (romaji):' miwa *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 149cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Sello discográfico:' Sony Music Records *'Agencia:' Tristone Entertainment Sobre miwa miwa nació en la Prefectura de Kanagawa, sin embargo se mudó a Tokio siendo joven. Ya que su padre era un gran amante de la música, miwa naturalmente comenzó a disfrutar de la música mientras crecía. miwa comenzó a escribir canciones a los 15 años. Trabajó secretamente para ahorrar dinero y compró su primera guitarra, una Gibson J-45. Comenzó a aprender a tocar la guitarra por sí misma después de que entrara a preparatoria, pero se rindió y decidió pagar lecciones profesionales al darse cuenta que no estaba haciendo muchos progresos al aprender por sí misma. Pronto, ella comenzó a realizar espectáculos en vivo con un amigo en lugares como Shimokitazawa Loft y Shibuya séptimo piso. Eventualmente, fue notada por el productor Yamamoto Mataichiro quien comenzó a entrenarla. Lanzó dos singles indie bajo N Cube Entertainment, "Song for You/Today" y "Soba ni Itai Kara" en el 2007 y 2008. Poco después firmó con Sony Music Entertainment Japan durante su tercer año de preparatoria. Debutó como artista en el 2010, mientras atendía a la Uniervsidad Keio. Su sencillo debut, "don't cry anymore," fue elegido para ser utilizado en el drama Naka nai to Kimeta Hi. Dramas *Tamiou (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kouhaku ga Umareta Hi (紅白が生まれた日) (NHK, 2015) Temas para Dramas *''Unchained Love'' tema para Signal (2018) *''We are the light'' tema para Setoutsumi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *''Anata ga Koko ni Ite Dakishimeru Koto ga Dekiru Nara'' tema para Kounodori (2015) *''Stress Free'' tema para Tamiou (2015) *''Sora no Kanata'' tema para Mezase! 2020nen no Olympian (2015) *''fighting-Ø-girls'' tema para Nurses of the Palace (2015) *''Gesshoku ~winter moon~'' tema para Mama to Papa ga Ikiru Riyu (2014) *''Delight'' tema para Rich Man, Poor Woman in New York SP (2013) *''Hikari e'' tema para Rich Man, Poor Woman (2012) *''Napa'' tema para Rich Man, Poor Woman (2012) *''FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC'' tema para Ouran High School Host Club (2011) *''Otoshimono tema para Juui Dolittle (2010) *''Don't cry anymore tema para Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (2010) Películas *Kimi to 100 Kaime no Koi (2017) *Maestro (2015) Temas para Anime *''Update'' tema para Boku no Hero Academia (2018) *chAngE tema para BLEACH (2010) Anuncios *Morinaga & Company (2016) *Benesse Corporation (2015) Discografía Álbums Best Álbums Singles Digital Single Colaboraciones *Dream 2 ~Disney Greatest Songs~ Hougaku-ban (#12 Under the Sea) (2018) *Hazzie→ - Kinenbi. feat. miwa (2015) *TUBE - Tokonatsu PaPa feat. miwa (2015) *YUI - SHE LOVES YOU miwa - Good-bye days (2012) *BLEACH BERRY BEST (#10 chAngE) (2010) *LIKE A VIRGIN - WE ♥ MADONNA (#7 Holiday feat. miwa) (2010) Tour *2018.09.22 miwa concert tour 2018-2019 “miwa THE BEST”開催決定！ *2018.03.24 miwa acoustic live tour 2018 "acoguissimo 4" *2017.09.27 miwa ARENA tour 2017 “SPLASH☆WORLD” *2016.06.15 miwa "ballad collection" tour 2016 ~graduation~ *2015.09.30 miwa live at Budokan ~acoguissimo~ (miwa live at 武道館～acoguissimo～) *2015.06.10 Jounetsu Tairiku × miwa (情熱大陸×miwa) *2014.08.13 miwa spring concert 2014 "Shibuya Monogatari ~Kan~" (miwa spring concert 2014 “渋谷物語~完~") *2014.01.08 miwa concert tour 2013 "Delight" *2013.07.24 miwa live at Budokan ~Sotsugyou-Shiki~ (miwa live at 武道館 ～卒業式～) *2013.07.24 miwa live at Budokan ~Sotsugyou-Shiki~ (miwa live at 武道館 ～卒業式～) *2012.12.05 miwa concert tour 2012 "guitarium" *2012.06.06 miwa clips vol.1 *2011.12.21 miwa live tour 2011 "guitarissimo" Premios *'2014 4th MUSIC JACKET AWARD:' Gran Premio ("Delight") *'2014 6th CD Shop Grand Prize:' Premio 2014 ("Delight") *'2011 25th Japan Gold Disc Award:' Mejor 5 Artistas ("Hikari e") *'2010 64th The Television Drama Academy:' Mejor Tema de Canción ("Don't cry anymore") Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Keio (Facultad de Negocios y Comercio). *'Familia: '''Padres y una hermana llamada Lisa. *'Aficiones:' Ir de compras, caminar, ir a fiestas con amigos, visitar cafeterías. *'Instrumentos:''' Guitarra y piano. *Aprecia mucho a su familia y amigos. *Sus cantantes occidentales favoritos son Sheryl Crow, Deep Purple, Carole King, Avril Lavigne y Taylor Swift. Sus cantantes japoneses favoritos son Aiko, Angela Aki, Radwimps y Yuki. *Little Girl fue usada como tema de apertura para el programa de TBS "CDTV". *chAngE fue utilizado como tema de apertura en la doceava parte del anime Bleach. *Chasing hearts fue utilizado como el tema de apertura de la película animada Fullmetal Alchemist: Milos no Seinaru Hoshi. *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni fue utilizada para la película animada Colorful. *360° fue utilizada como tema de la película de anime Doraemon: Nobita no Space Heroes. *Shanlanlan fue usada como opening en el anime Flying Witch. *Se graduó de la universidad del 23 de marzo de 2013. *Les proporciono una canción escrita por ella a Momoiro Clover Z porque es una gran fan del grupo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Tristone) *Perfil (Sony Music) *Blog Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Sony Music Shop *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería miwa.jpg miwa 2.jpg miwa 3.jpg miwa 4.jpg miwa 5.jpg miwa 6.jpg miwa 7.jpg miwa 8.jpg Categoría:Tristone Entertainment Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JActriz